You Get the Paperwork
by Irwin2000
Summary: "How about the near future. As in, the Legion kind of future. Ready for that praetorship?" She laughed lightly. "Yeah. Praetorship. You wish." Reyna doesn't feel secure enough to go for the Praetor status. Jason is convince they could do it, and trying to change her mind about it. Jeyna friendship.
"Why wouldn't you?"

"Mostly because I want to do something I've never done before, not something I'm familiar with."

"So you've flown a plane before?"

He lightly punched her away, feigning exasperation.

Jason and Reyna were having their regular walk through New Rome, but this time it was special. That day, they were promoted to being centurions of their respective Cohorts, Jason the Fifth, Reyna the First. So instead of just roaming around aimlessly, they actually bought some takeaway and are bringing it back to their villa.

Because of the excitement of the promotion, they were talking about their future, specifically, their plans for the future.

"Can we stop talking about how I'd make the worst pilot ever and talk about you instead? You have anything in mind for your future, Rey?"

"No plans, not yet. My only job experience ever was with Circe, and I don't think I would want that back."

Jason stood in silence. He's usually hesitant to talk about Reyna's past, mostly because she gave him her trademark 'stop-asking-questions-right-now' look. The most he's got is a vague "it was bad" answer and her staying silent for a few minutes.

"How about the near future. As in, the Legion kind of future. Ready for that praetorship?"

She laughed lightly. "Yeah. Praetorship. You wish."

He was surprised of her reluctance, but didn't let it show. "Why not? We've got centurion status at a pretty young age. Why not go for the big shot?"

Reyna stayed silence for the entirety of their trip. He lets her, because he was having some thoughts of his own.

Praetorship was something he'd been expecting to come sooner or later. Not because he is privileged, he still has to work for it, but he'd known since the start of his legion training that he was different, and he was expected to lead the legion eventually. Although reluctant at the start, now, with Reyna around, he became more willing to do it, solely because he'd be very comfortable having Reyna as co-praetor. It never dawned on him that Reyna wouldn't want to be Praetor.

Just as they entered Jason's villa did Reyna spoke up again.

"You think I have a chance to be a Praetor?"

He was stunned of it. Partly because he was surprised of her pessimistic reaction, as Reyna is generally a very optimistic person, and partly because he couldn't formulate a good answer.

"Of course! You have that 'I-am-the-boss-around-here' aura going for you. And that death stare? Whoever questions your authority is going to stay away."

He was met with a punch at the jaw. "That too," he complained.

She looked smug for a while, but went back to being somber.

"Seriously, Jase. I've never considered being Praetor because I don't really want it. I don't want to be a leader. All my life, I've just been a follower. A follower of my father, my sister, Circe, and now, the Praetor. I'm afraid to lead as many people as a whole legion," she answered, and looked away, something she always does when she thinks about her past. Every time she does that, Jason feels guilty, thinking that had he been a better friend, he would be comforting her right now. But in that situation, Jason couldn't do anything but stay silent.

Jason had never been great at making friends. In fact, Reyna was the only close friend he's ever had. All his life, he'd been marked as different, as special, and had been treated differently. Although it could've been much worse, the most he got out of almost everyone is respect. He'd never had a real speaking partner prior to Reyna. And now, with her next to him, he felt awful that he couldn't comfort her, couldn't tell her words to make her happy in this reminiscence moment of her.

As they unpacked their takeaways and started eating on his newly earned house, he answered with complete caution: "But that's got to change. You can't stay a follower forever. And you're not a bad leader. That's why they picked you as a centurion. I've seen you led groups before. This isn't anything alien."

She looked down at her food, and without looking up replied: "I just don't think I can do it. I'd be responsible for hundreds of people. Failure would be solely my fault, and I wouldn't be able to live knowing I had ruined people's lives if I fail."

He stood up and sat side by side with her. Her warm body was comforting in comparison to the cold interiors of his new home. He'd do anything to make her feel more confident about herself, especially after all she's done to him.

"But you won't suffer the burden alone. I'll be there. It'll be you and me, Jason and Reyna, Praetors of the Twelfth Legion, the power couple of Camp Jupiter. I always want you by my side, Rey. And side by side as Praetors is my ultimate goal."

She looked him in the eyes. Those piercing black eyes stared into his. He could sense her fears, the one she's been avoiding for such a long time. He could sense her happiness, after hearing his plan of their future.

"You'd want that? You'd want me as a Praetor by my side? I don't think I'd do much."

He actually laughed at her remark. "Seriously? Rey, you're one of the main reasons of me wanting to be Praetor. I wouldn't want to be a Praetor if my partner wasn't you. You're the one giving me motivation and confidence to go for this. Without you, I'd shy away from being a Praetor."

A slight smile started to build up on her lips. He took the chance to further convince her. "This is the perfect chance for us. We're centurions now. Praetorship is just one step away. We could do it. They youngest Praetors of Camp Jupiter. The inseparable leaders of the Twelfth Legion. You're an amazing person, and you'd make an amazing leader. And I'll be by your side, so you don't have to carry the burden alone. Please think about it, Rey."

They stayed in silence for a good few minutes. Hearing each other's' heartbeats, each other's warmth, the way their breath complemented each other, the way they fit each other perfectly. And he wanted this perfect fit to go further.

At long last, she talked again. "Maybe being Praetor wouldn't be too bad. We get a free throne, after all."

"No, I get the throne. You get the paperwork."

Yet another punch, now on his side, left him writhing in pain, but not without the happiness filling him.

His felt warm inside. He started thinking about their future together, them giving a speech side by side, being lifted onto shields after battles, leading the Legion on defending a monster army. More than anything, he couldn't wait to lead his home with his best friend.


End file.
